Blind Touch
by thedarkunicorn
Summary: Post Konoha Destruction. Past 413 manga. Sakura despairs and turns to life as a whore. Sasuke finds her and isn't sure what to do. What happens between them? Lemon, Sasu/Saku.
1. Chapter 1

AN: READ THIS! Another one shot that is set months after where the current manga chapter is at, 413. The setting is, Sasuke never came back, Konoha was destroyed by Pein and Konan and Naruto disappeared and Tsunade is dead. Sakura is all alone, only having just escaped with her life. She is somewhere in the Land of Fire, keeping a low profile because she heard of what was happening to any escaped leaf Shinobi. Madara has taken control there and Sakura has no idea where anyone is or if they are alive. Sasuke tried to stop Madara, but couldn't and he never found Sakura, thinking she was dead. He is more alone than ever and questions whether he made the right choice.

XXX

Sakura stared into the setting sun, feeling the time pass around her, knowing her chances of seeing a familiar face again only diminished with time. She was alone, had no food, no home and no friends. Her skills as a ninja were useless because they would bring attention to herself. Getting caught wouldn't do anyone any good as she searched for a hint of where her comrades might be. If they were even still alive…

There was nothing she could do. No way to take care of herself. She had no other skills to be of any use and she wondered if she should just let herself be caught. Anything would be better than this ignorance. Even torture. Still, she dragged on, not knowing where she was going, or where she would get food.

She needed something to fill the void, to detach herself from her former memories. All they were doing was destroying her. She couldn't even allow herself to think of Sasuke. She broke down into uncontrollable sobs when she pictured his face. Her love for him was like a curse. How could she not hate him? She had heard of the whispers… the traitor Uchiha wearing the Akatsuki cloak. Though she had not seen him, she couldn't get the image out of her head.

How could he do this?

She wandered aimlessly through the city. It was late, but she didn't think she could sleep. She needed… _something_. Anything that would make her _feel._ Pain, regret, misery, joy… she would take what she could get right now.

Sakura turned left down an alleyway where there were a lot of shady people. The flashing red lights hurt her eyes and forced her to look at where she was. The red light district.

She winced and turned to leave and bumped into a stranger.

"Hey little lady, how much would you cost for a night?"

Sakura glared at the man and shoved past him. The towering signs of the whore houses were surrounding her. After her initial disgust had worn away, she slowed her pace until she stopped.

The burning red sign near her was hurting her eyes. Her head was beginning to throb as she tried to understand what was wrong.

Pain. She felt pain. Physical pain, a pain that consumed her thoughts. As if she were seeking relief from the terrible pain, she entered the whore house.

It smelled of jasmine and looked like an upper class hotel in the lobby. She knew she looked out of place here, her clothes tattered and torn, her face still smeared with blood.

"Oh dear, look at you. You're looking for work… aren't you?"

Sakura felt herself nod and let the woman pull her down the hall and up the stairs to what looked like a dressing room full of lavish things.

"Don't worry, sweetie. After a week here, you'll be able to start over."

Sakura smiled falsely at the short bookkeeper. Start over wasn't what she wanted. She wanted to erase herself from existence.

XXX

Sasuke ran, his speed making his invisible. Konoha was in devastation. He couldn't believe what Pein had caused. He never had a chance to touch the elders… they were dead long before he got there.

But where was Naruto… and Sakura? He knew Pein didn't have Naruto, was Sakura safe with him?

So many of his former comrades… lie dead in the streets. Sasuke had never wanted this. He would never have let this happen.

XXX

_-The next day- _

Sasuke walked through the streets. He had lost Naruto's trail long ago. Now he didn't know what he was doing. Everyone was gone. The few who escaped were not about to expose themselves.

What if Naruto and Sakura weren't some of the ones who escaped?

Deeper and deeper into the city Sasuke walked. As he was about to give up, he sensed a familiar chakra presence. Who was it?

Uncertain he really recognized it, he began going towards it. Whoever it was, they were powerful and masking their chakra. His deep red Sharingan cut through the night, causing the crowd to part around him. They knew who he was and didn't want to get in his way.

The closer he got to the chakra, the more he felt like he didn't know who this person was. This feeling only got stronger as he followed it into the red light district. Sasuke stopped in front of an expensive whore house, wondering if he should just turn back.

Narrowing his eyes, he entered the building.

"Ah, hello sir. Please, come with me," a short woman said, guiding him to a room where there was a folder on a desk.

Not knowing what else to do, Sasuke just went with it.

"Please, choose one and I will be back to make any arrangements," she said, leaving him alone in the dark room.

Irritated, Sasuke flipped open the folder and realized what he was choosing. About to turn and leave, his eyes focused on the girl in the first picture.

His eyes widened and his heart began to race. No…

Sasuke grabbed the picture and held it up to the light. There was no question… it was Sakura…

But why? Why would she be here? It didn't even look like her… The make-up, the outfit… She looked like…

… a whore.

Sasuke flinched. It was _Sakura_. She had just been in the village. She had just been fighting. She had just watched everything she knew and cared about be destroyed…

Sasuke closed his eyes. Trying to keep his cool, he looked at the picture again. He could see it now. It was barely noticeable, but there was a scratch on her cheek, bruises on her legs. How long had she been here already? How many men had touched her already?

"Sakura," Sasuke growled.

Just when he was about to go drag her out of the building, the woman came back.

"Have you made a selection yet, sir?"

Sasuke thought for a moment and threw his wallet on the table.

"Her."

"Is there anything you would like us to do before you see her?"

Sasuke's eyes tightened.

"Yes. Blindfold her. Tell her to leave it on."

XXX

Sasuke could barely keep his anger in check as he unlocked the door to her room. He pushed it open and activated his Sharingan just so he could see.

Sakura lie motionless on the bed covered in red velvet. A black blindfold blocked her vision. He noticed, only because of his Sharingan, that she was trembling. The black lingerie on her seemed so out of place… but she looked amazing.

Sasuke felt stunned at the sight of her. He wasn't sure what he had planned on doing when he came in here, but it wasn't this.

"Is someone there?" Sakura asked, her voice shaking.

Sasuke felt a stab at his heart. She was scared. He couldn't speak because she would know it was him, so instead he gently touched her cheek.

Rather than relax at this, she flinched.

"I'm sorry," she muttered, "You're my first… customer."

Sasuke felt a weight lift off his shoulder as she said this. No one else had been here. He wasn't sure why that was such a relief, but it was.

Sasuke watched her for a moment. She licked her lips and shifted her bangs which were falling over the blindfold. Her hair was tied back, exposing her shoulders.

He had never paid much attention to how beautiful she was before.

"Please… I know I may seem nervous, but I need to feel something… anything other than what I have been. If you want to hurt me… please, do it," she whispered.

Sasuke stared at her. She was begging a stranger to have sex with her, or even rape her just so she could forget her past, even if only for a moment.

She reached behind her and dropped her bra to the ground. Momentarily forgetting himself, Sasuke stared, her full breasts and nipples begging him to touch them.

Slowly, Sakura felt her way to his hand and pulled it to her chest.

"Please," she whispered.

Sasuke again felt pain wash over him. What had he done to her? Would she hate him if she knew it was him? Or would she want him like she always had. Either way, Sasuke knew he could stop himself as he gripped her breast in his hand and pressed his lips to hers.

She seemed shocked, but let him kiss her. Her mouth was hot and ready for him. She kissed him back heatedly, her shock turning to unbridled passion.

Sasuke knew he was going too far, but he wanted her now and he wasn't sure he could stop. He pulled her small body close to him, kissing her, making her moan softly.

Her arms wrapped around him, only instead of gripping him, she found his Kusanagi at his back.

She stopped, feeling the sword and pulled it into her hands.

Sasuke felt a trace of fear as she felt it curiously.

"Are you a…"

"Shhh," Sasuke said taking it from her and setting it in the floor.

He could tell she was bothered by it. He wondered if she knew it was the same sword as his own…

Sasuke couldn't let himself give it more thoughts, he wanted her. He pulled her nipple between her lips making her gasp out. She ran her hands through his hair, pausing for a moment before continuing on.

Several seconds past before he pulled off the black panties and touched her. Rather than the expected gasp, she did something that made him stop dead in his tracks.

"Sasuke!" she breathed.

His eyes wide, he stared at her, unmoving. She still couldn't see him… Did she know? Did him stopping like that give him away?

Her cheeks turned red. "I'm sorry… you just… remind me of someone I used to know."

Sasuke stared at her. How could she know just by feeling him… It wasn't like she ever touched him very much…

Sasuke tried to give it more thought, but his need to have her was more intense every second.

Sasuke could tell she was a virgin and wasn't exactly surprised. He hadn't been with anyone either, because no one was good enough.

But Sakura… he couldn't resist her. Would it be possible for her to carry his child? She was worthy to be the mother of an Uchiha. The only one he would consider to be so.

And it didn't hurt he wanted her more than anything right now.

Gripping her hips, Sasuke slid inside of her, not really wanting to hurt her. She moved with him, wanting him just as much as he did her.

Buried deep inside her, Sakura pulled his face to hers and kissed him savagely. Her hunger for him made him begin to move inside her, slowly at first, but the more she kissed him, the faster he fucked her.

She released his lips, but held him close.

"Take off the blindfold," she said.

Sasuke could feel her lips moving against his again, her hands clawing at his back, her legs wrapped around his waist. He was pushing into her hard and she only begged for more.

When he said nothing to her request, she started sucking at his neck.

Soon, she kissed him again, holding nothing back. Her tongue felt almost as good as her hips. Not wanting her to stop, she pulled back.

He kept sliding into her, making her breathing heavy and her breasts bounce rapidly.

He felt like she was staring at him through the blindfold, but he knew she couldn't see.

She ran her hand through his hair again, dragging out a lock between her index finger and thumb.

"Sasuke… take off the blindfold."

XXX

Hah. This will be a two shot probably. I have no idea what I might do with this story, but I will at least finish this off and close it out. May be shorter than this chapter. So two shot and no more! Review and let me know how you might like this to end.


	2. Chapter 2

She could almost feel his eyes on her. He had stopped moving completely, though she could tell it was bothering him.

Realizing he was too in shock to pull it off, she slid the blind fold from her head.

He looked just like she remembered. The dark, jet black hair only now covered his forehead more. His Sharingan was a deep red and he looked resigned.

"Sakura," he said, closing his eyes.

His voice… had he said anything before, she would have been sure right away.

"How did you know, Sakura?"

Sakura narrowed her eyes. "I can't believe you would think I wouldn't know."

She touched his cheek, making him look at her. "You were going to leave without telling me, weren't you?"

Sasuke looked at her for a long moment, "I don't know."

Sasuke shifted as if he were going to move, but Sakura held onto his steadfast.

"If this is all I can have with you, don't go," she said.

Sakura pushed him the rest of the way inside of her, urging him to continue.

"Sakura, I'm taking you back with me," he said.

She watched him for a moment.

"Are you the enemy?"

"Not yours."

Sakura smiled as a tear ran down her cheek.

"Then don't stop."

She kissed him, forcing him to continue. It was a surreal feeling, having Sasuke holding her in his arms, kissing her like she was all that mattered to him.

The last time she saw him, he had nearly killed her… she wondered what he had been through since then.

They didn't speak for a long time after that. Their passion was uncontrollable, their lovemaking lasting through the night.

XXX

When Sakura awoke, she almost expected to realize it was all a dream, but Sasuke was there, his face buried in the crook of her neck, his arms wrapped around her tightly. He was asleep.

Sakura smiled. She couldn't really believe it. Sasuke had found her… he had come for her. She could feel it in him. He wasn't evil; he couldn't have had anything to do with the attack on the village.

She felt him move slightly and turned to see him looking at her.

She closed her eyes and pressed herself closer to him.

"Sasuke… will you stay with me forever?"

He was silent for a moment.

"As long as it is what keeps you safe. And away from places like this."

She stared at him.

"Sasuke… I… It was my first night here. I thought you were gone, that I would never see you again," Sakura said,

"It was only when I thought you were dead that I began to look for you. All of this is my fault, Sakura."

She could almost feel the remorse in his voice.

"By the way, Sakura, how did you know it was me?"

She frowned. "It just… felt like you, Sasuke. When I saw you I memorized every detail about you, scared I would never see you again. What you looked like then… how much older you looked, your clothes, your hair… I remembered it all. I imagined being with you so many times that when you actually touched me, those memories are exactly what surfaced. But I thought it was just my mind playing tricks on me… It wasn't until you couldn't control hiding your chakra signal that I was sure… You dropped your guard long enough for me to be certain."

Sasuke couldn't recall dropping his guard, but it wouldn't have surprised him. She completely captivated him.

"Sakura, do you know where Naruto is?"

Her face fell.

"No."

They both were silent for a moment.

"Sakura, I had nothing to do with the attack on the village. There was nothing I could do," he said.

She took note of the regret in his voice, glad Sasuke wasn't who everyone seemed to believe he was.

"It's not your fault, Sasuke. You being here is like a miracle. I don't know what would have happened to me if you hadn't of showed up," she said.

Sasuke pulled her face to his slowly and kissed her.

"Am I free to do that whenever I want?" he asked.

Sakura stared at him. "You always have been."

XXX

Sasuke and Sakura left the city the next day. It took everything Sakura had to keep up with him and when she grew tired, Sasuke carried her.

"I would stop so we could rest, but I need to get back to my team and have them search for Naruto," Sasuke said.

Sakura closed her eyes. She wondered if it would do any good. Naruto wasn't the kind to just abandon the village. He probably went down with it, she would look too. She wouldn't give up on him. Perhaps Kakashi got him away safely.

"Sasuke. Why are you so determined to find Naruto and why did you want to find me?" Sakura asked. The question had been burning in her mind since they left and she just wanted to hear him say it.

"I missed you."

Sakura clutched Sasuke's shirt tighter. She couldn't stop the tears of happiness that flooded her eyes. She never believed the day would come that Sasuke would say that to her. Never.

"Sasuke… Naruto and I… we missed you too," Sakura whispered, eyes clenched, "we were willing to do anything to save you, and now you've come to save us…"

Sasuke touched the Sakura's head, clutching her hair.

"Sakura… I never should have left you and Naruto… I realize now, that I wasn't there to protect you," Sasuke said.

XXX

Sasuke held Sakura close to him. The fear of losing his teammates in the battle against the eight-tailed demon fox had forced reality on it. What if something had happened to Naruto and Sakura… or even Kakashi that he could have prevented? What if his absence would lead to their death?

Sasuke gripped Sakura harder. One down, two to go. Naruto had to be alright… and he wasn't even going to let Sakura go again.

XXX

I am going to continue this, but don't expect it to be way longer. I will at least tie up and plot lines and leave you with what the result of this post-Konoha business is.

Review! Let me know what you think and what you imagine happening. Desire another lemon or are you indifferent? LOL I may be able to work it in somehow if that's what everyone wants to see with "these" personality Sasuke and Sakura's.


End file.
